


Marry me

by pearlsea



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	Marry me

“Cobra酱，要不要出去透透气？”  
空间里的背景音像潮水一样嘈杂地起落，他看到眼前的嘴唇一张一合，那人特有的绵软腔调带着混杂了笑意的鼻音。  
去哪里？  
他想这么问，但是话语有没有出口呢？  
突然的眩晕把已经光怪陆离的视界搅得乱七八糟，身体好像很轻，仿佛毫无阻碍地在奔跑，又好像很重，被不安定的重力抓住要跌进倒悬的深渊里。  
Cobra酱……  
落进耳朵里的最后一句话在循环往复地回放，清晰得能看到声音的纹理，像水果糖在舌头上融化的味道。全部感官融合在一起。  
“……嗯Cobra酱……”  
无数次的拥抱中甜腻地呼唤自己的声音，在情动的时候毫无保留地表达爱慕的声音，沉溺于欲望时把自己勾得越陷越深的声音。连带着触感也复苏，他紧紧地收拢手臂，确认一样地揉了揉，是他熟悉的不同于女性的少年一般的柔软感觉，然后他安心地把脑袋也贴过去，发烫的脸颊蹭到一片温暖。  
“啊——可恶——太过可爱了吧……！”  
声音在他耳边炸开，快要罢工的意识从半梦半醒的边缘被抢救回来，Cobra眨了眨沉重的眼皮，发现自己已经不在ITOKAN的大堂里，喧哗声隔得很远。  
“……村山？”他看着眼前和自己鼻尖贴着鼻尖，紧靠墙站着的人。  
“不然是谁？”昏暗的灯光下，村山笑得眯起眼睛，嘴唇可疑地湿润红艳。  
一边在脑中做出这里是ITOKAN后堂的休息室的判断，Cobra自然地凑过去伸出舌头舔过村山的嘴唇。一股果实一样的甜酸让他想起来刚才确实尝到了这样的味道，零散的断片重新填充回快被酒精打败的大脑里。  
Cobra酱，要不要出去透透气？  
村山抓起他的手腕把他拉到这里，门才一关上，不知道是谁先开始了亲吻。  
“真是……”村山飞快地嘟囔了一句，因为自己也吐出舌头所以没了下文。腻滑的舌尖若即若离地交缠在一起，Cobra追逐着更鲜明的甜味侵入村山的口腔里，被封住嘴唇的时候村山从鼻腔里发出舒服的声音，环在Cobra背上的手隔着衣服来回抚摸。  
亲吻的湿润声音和两人偶尔溢出来的吐息充塞着小小的房间，在换气的间隙村山断断续续地说：“像、狗狗、一样……喝醉的Cobra酱……嗯……”  
过了好一会儿Cobra像是才反应过来村山在说什么，他结束掉长久的深吻，低下头把嘴唇压在村山的脖颈轻轻吮吸，“是你的错。”既然被说像狗狗，他还在吻过的地方重重地舔了舔。  
被夹在Cobra和墙之间的村山反射性地挣动身体，一只手插进Cobra的金发里，嘴里吐出意味不明的抱怨：“呜——所以说、可爱得犯规嘛！”  
不满村山的挣扎，Cobra伸手扣住摆动的腰，他抱紧怀里的身体深深地埋进缩起的颈窝里，把村山衣服宽松的领口蹭得一片凌乱，脸颊鼻尖嘴唇交替感受到布料的干燥质地和皮肤的温软柔滑。  
“是你带我过来的吧……”出口的声音因为醉意比平时还要低哑，村山小声地喘了一声，发热的身体动作得更厉害，却不是要逃脱的样子。主动的贴近和磨蹭让Cobra清楚地感觉到对方下半身的反应。  
“因为Cobra酱，一副超想接吻的样子……”村山就着被按住腰的姿势贴着Cobra的身体动作轻缓地摩擦，Cobra自己的欲望也被一点点从深处撩起来，醉酒的状态下格外地敏感，他把额头抵在村山肩膀上低喘。  
超想接吻的样子……？  
在ITOKAN里和山王的大家一起的时候，自己是用怎样的眼神看着他呢。村山不是没参加过山王的聚会，但不再隐瞒“总长的恋人”这一身份是第一次。握着村山的手向大家公开时，身边的人再我行我素，Cobra也能感觉到他的不安和紧张。所幸自己的同伴们没有让他失望。之后因为无法压抑的喜悦加上乘兴灌下的酒，看着在自己珍视的人们中间无所顾忌地开心打闹的村山，或许真的是自己都不知道的幸福的样子吧。  
内心突然又被充实到酸涩的感觉胀满，Cobra抬起头，再次找到村山的嘴唇，缓慢而坚定地吻下去。意识都被埋没在粘稠浓厚的深吻里，身体的互相抚慰只凭着本能，欲望舒适又燥热地涨起来，像甘美的糖浆一样裹满全身。  
随着心跳愈来愈快，亲吻都变成负担，两人不得不停下来，Cobra还是把头靠在村山的肩上，村山的半张脸埋在他的金发里，说话时吐出湿湿的吐息，“不行了Cobra酱……再这样下去的话……”  
反应明显的部位隔着裤子贴在一起，Cobra脑子里残存的理智告诉他自己的同伴还在一墙之隔的地方，但酒和甜蜜的氛围早就让刹车失了灵。被近在咫尺的恋人的气味和体温蛊惑，Cobra放在村山腰上的手揉捏了两下，再向下滑到臀部。  
“不行的、——”村山边喘边笑，手扯了扯Cobra的衣服下摆，“阿登和我说了喔……要是在这里做，会被直美酱拉进黑名单的……”  
脑子里还没有想明白什么时候阿登对村山说了这个，却感觉到一只手摸到自己身后。  
“所以……我们回去吧？”村山从Cobra的裤袋里摸出了机车钥匙。  
“你……”  
“交给我吧，今晚我没有喝酒，好不容易拿到了驾照嘛。”村山把眼镜蛇形状的钥匙放进自己的口袋里，最后一次亲了亲Cobra的嘴唇，“先忍一下哦，等下我们要跑起来的。”  
也许是想到两个人跑着穿过大堂的狼狈样子，村山低笑出声，然后又一次握住了Cobra的手腕。  
村山推开门的时候，Cobra想起来，在他嘴里尝到的甜味，是来自他一整晚都在喝的果汁饮料吧。

门锁扣上的声响像一声暗号。  
不知道是村山动作太急，还是被Cobra推的那一下有点重，村山的背撞上门板的那一刻，准备塞进裤袋的钥匙从手上滑落，响亮地掉到了地上。  
也没有过多的惊讶，村山乖乖地接受一个带着酒气的火急火燎的吻，一边像角力一样推着压着他的Cobra，两个人跌跌撞撞地倒在起居室的地上。Cobra因为醉酒还有点头晕，村山给两人都脱了鞋子，拖起Cobra要往里走，移动了两步又被身体往下滑的Cobra揽住腰带到了地上，笨拙又滑稽像撕打在一起的小动物。  
“啊——我不管了！”村山放弃地大叫一声，由着两人胡乱地滚在地板上，他揪住Cobra的衣领咬上他的锁骨，“刚才开车的时候就一直在摸我，我才是忍不了啦！还有这样很危险的！”  
其实那也许只是Cobra无意识地抱紧他的动作，但是被醉酒的男朋友撒娇一样地对待，加上硬是被他套上自己身上那件说是挡风的外套，又因为之前耳鬓厮磨撩起的热度还没有褪掉，第一次骑车载Cobra的体验还真是煎熬。  
Cobra低低地喘息，按住村山毛茸茸的脑袋不得章法地往自己身上揉，不知不觉被他推开变成仰躺的姿势。村山甩了甩被挠乱的头发，跨坐在Cobra身上安抚地亲吻他的眼角，拖长的声音带着玩笑一样的无可奈何，“知道了知道了——先让Cobra酱舒服一点好了。”  
没有迟疑或者刻意的撩拨，村山利索地解开Cobra的皮带和裤链，自己挪动身体，把脑袋凑近了他鼓胀的胯间。村山的手伸进最后一层布料把已经变得坚硬的性器解放出来，敏感的前端没入高热湿滑的口腔时，Cobra发出一声难耐的低音。  
“唔……呼……”村山好像是因为这样的反应很满意，一边把东西含得更深，硬挺的茎体沿着舌面被吞进去，一边用手生涩地抚慰不能完全吞下的底部。  
“嗯……”Cobra不自觉咬紧牙齿才没有发出更失态的声音。他知道村山是对性爱很坦率的类型，怎样的行为只要能取悦恋人和自己对他来说就是理所当然的环节，但每一次被这样对待，Cobra心里还是有说不出的柔软。  
费力地撑起上半身坐起来，Cobra伸出手抚摸村山黑色的卷发还有耳廓的软骨。村山的喉咙里滚出闷闷的笑声，Cobra想到专心吃东西的猫，被摸到脑袋的时候仍然头也不抬，只是抖一抖耳朵。  
抬起湿润的猫目回应Cobra的目光，村山弯着眼睛的笑容还是带着一点害羞，他垂下浓密的睫毛遮住眼里的闪烁，开始小心地吞吐嘴里的性器。下身涌起的强烈快感让Cobra吐出炽烈的热息，充分勃起的性器在湿热的口腔进出，很快就被村山顾及不了的从嘴里流出来的唾液弄得湿漉漉的。Cobra喜欢的丰润下唇来回擦过性器的表皮，在把茎体重新吞回去的时候，吞咽的动作造成过于刺激的挤压。  
“……唔、…啊、！”  
把东西吐出来之前，村山含住头部重重地吮吸，Cobra揪住他的头发的手猛地收紧，腰部不受控制地挺动，在窸窣的淫靡声音里村山把溢出来的前液全部好好吃了下去。  
“哈……”村山从嘴里把比先前还要胀大的性器放出来，嘴唇上连着透明的丝线，被他自己不在意地舔掉，“Cobra酱舒服吗？”  
Cobra撑着身体平复呼吸，被酒精和快感搅得朦胧一片的眼睛同时被燠热的情欲烧得发亮，他无言地把手移下来用指背温柔地抚摸村山的脸颊。村山露出满足的微笑，蹭了蹭他的手背，低下头继续动作。  
再次凑近性器的底部，村山吐出湿滑柔软的舌头，从薄薄的皮肤沿着滚烫的茎体舔上去，与刚才截然不同的细致快感让Cobra的心跳更加鼓噪。  
“这样就容易多了……放在嘴里的时候舌头都不知道该怎么动……”一边舔着一边还有心思做出破坏气氛的评论，但在抬起来的目光和Cobra相交时，Cobra仅存的清醒意识也能判断出村山眼里的焦灼。  
握在Cobra的性器上的一只手松开，Cobra看见跪趴在自己腿间的村山把手伸下去单手解开他自己的裤子，“说了吧，我也忍不了了……啊、都是喝醉的Cobra酱太色情的错啦……”  
“……嗯、……嗯……”村山有一瞬露出稍微解放的表情，终于得到的抚慰让眼睛里浮出一层湿润，喷在眼前的性器上的呼吸更加浊重，他皱着眉忍耐快感，半闭着眼继续小口舔舐。  
不知道是哪个带来的刺激更大，身体上直接的爱抚或是穿着自己的外套的恋人一边口淫一边自慰的样子。Cobra仰起头像要是这样才能从让人窒息的快感里好好呼吸，沉醉的声音终于无法再压抑，肌肉紧实的小腹微微痉挛。村山的身体也抖得厉害，下面那只手他自己也控制不了，把忍耐了很久的性器揉得湿透了一片，间或溢出呜咽一样的细小呻吟。唇舌的动作变得混乱，时而舔舐时而亲吻，弄出更激烈的水声。  
“村、山……”预感到高潮来临时Cobra把手指插进村山的头发里准备把他推开，村山摇了摇头，冲他挑衅又狡黠地笑，张开嘴一口气把快要到极限的性器吞下去。  
“嗯、！”高潮在醉意中被放大，快感喷薄而出的下腹几乎觉得疼痛。带着终于得以释放的热，精液一股一股地射在村山喉咙深处，他的喉结不断上下，把能吞下的大部分都咽下去，最后还是有一些沿着他的嘴角一直流到下颌。  
不知道什么时候失去撑起身体的力气的Cobra躺在地上喘息，屋子里一直没有开灯，眼前的铁灰色上绘满五光十色的幻象，直到他看到村山探过来的脑袋。  
村山拿属于Cobra的衣服的衣袖擦着下巴，眨着眼睛问他：“轻松一点了吗？”  
Cobra伸出手臂把他揽到怀里，用不断印在他嘴唇上的亲吻告诉他自己的满足，“嗯，很舒服。”  
村山一边自得地低笑一边躲，“等一下、嘴巴还没有擦干净……啊……”  
话语被小小的惊呼打断，村山被Cobra翻过来按在地上，压在他身上刚刚享受过性爱的身体缠绕着平日难以窥见的色气，村山有一时间的失神，趁着这个空隙Cobra吻住他，手伸到底下隔着被弄湿的内裤抚上他还没有得到解放的性器。嘴里果然是那阵难以形容的咸腥，两人贴合的唇间泄露出村山拖长了音调的呻吟，又像是舒服的呼噜声。  
Cobra放开他的唇专心手上的动作，时轻时重地揉捏，掌心微湿的触感扩大得很快，看来是比他自己弄得有感觉，随着喘息逐渐变得迷离的脸上也不见刚才的余裕。  
Cobra把村山的脑袋垫在自己的手臂上反复亲吻他微微张开的嘴唇，像和喜爱的宠物共度懒散午后的行为。村山对这样过度的温柔反而难以应付，紧紧地闭起眼睛，脸上泛上潮红。身体更加诚实地反映他的心情，在Cobra的手掌下鼓起来的部位的布料被体液湿透，村山迎合着他的动作轻轻挺动下身，双腿不自觉地往中间并拢胡乱磨蹭Cobra的手。  
“……Cobra、酱……”村山侧过头避开一个吻，炽热的呼吸喷在Cobra的耳边，从喉咙里挤出来的声音夹杂着泣音一样，“……想、想射……”他小声嗫嚅。  
“嗯。”亲了亲村山的头发，Cobra把他的内裤扯下，手终于直接握住湿得乱七八糟的性器。村山哽咽了一声，忍到极限的东西在Cobra手里猛地搏动。  
微热干燥的手掌握紧敏感的器官上下滑动，才刚碰到顶端的小口，Cobra怀里的身体抽动了一下，村山咬紧嘴唇闭着眼在Cobra手上射精。Cobra揉着剧烈颤抖然后慢慢软下去的性器让村山全部射出来，他无意识地摇头呻吟说些够了够了的话，精液却不绝地漫出指缝，到了最后Cobra感觉到一股粘度更低的稠滑体液流出来，才把手从他的下身抽离。村山很久才从过量的快感里醒过来。  
“……要死了一样……痛！”还没彻底清醒的村山喃喃地胡言乱语，Cobra把被压得发麻的手臂从村山脑袋下抽出来，他的后脑磕到了地上。  
“Cobra酱？”村山疲乏地翻了个身。  
Cobra摇摇晃晃地爬起来打开了灯，“口好渴，你也要水吗？”  
“好~”  
村山看了一眼自己一塌糊涂的部位，跟着起来的时候把下身的衣物脱了个干净。

“Cobra酱啊……”  
“嗯。”  
“真的还醉着吗？”  
正在亲吻自己大腿内侧的人身上还好好穿着衣服，抬眼给了他一个询问的眼神，村山从Cobra眼里认出意识恢复清明的光彩，开心地咧开嘴，“醒了就好~”  
“怎么？”已经习惯了村山偶尔难懂的思考回路，Cobra衔起一小块皮肤咬了一口。  
村山被分开的腿抖了一下，他笑着用脚跟敲了敲恶作剧的恋人，“因为今天的Cobra酱超热情嘛，好难得。”  
才喝完水就被推到餐桌上开始下一轮，亏他能给出这样的正面评价。  
“难道是早就想做这样的事了吗，在餐桌上做什么。”  
两人一起搬进新房子是这两天的事，也是因为正式开始同居，Cobra才会借着这个时点向山王的伙伴们公开他和村山的关系。之前Cobra是住在家里，村山的公寓是和式的，这种事当然没有体验过。  
村山扣紧双腿，站着的Cobra胯部刚好抵在躺在餐桌上的他的同一部位，只不过是一个穿着裤子一个没有，“没想到真的很适合就是了，就是有种躺在手术台上的感觉……做一些奇怪的手术。”村山的视线扫到头顶直直打下光亮的顶灯，他被自己的联想逗笑。  
Cobra也跟着微笑，他弯腰凑近村山的脸，“啊啊，是想和你做这种事。像梦里的一样。”  
被Cobra认真地盯着，片刻的愣神之后村山睁大眼睛呆呆地说：“……果、果然还是醉着的吧Cobra酱……”  
“到底怎样比较好啊你。”Cobra在他脸上捏了一下。  
“痛……不是梦诶……长着这样的脸突然说这种话对心脏很不好啊Cobra酱！”  
“鬼邪高番长的承受力就只有这种程度而已吗？”  
“对你就是只有这种程度啦！混蛋！”  
话说到最后两人都因为脱线的对话笑出了声。  
村山用手背盖在眼睛上闷笑，在灯光下脸颊的害羞颜色无所遁形，“糟糕……真的像在做梦……什么情况……”  
Cobra凑过去封住村山喋喋不休的嘴。清醒之后的吻比之前的要节制，怀着和村山同样的幸福感Cobra轻柔地用舌头抚过他的嘴唇还有口腔里的粘膜，掩着眼睛不看他的人仍然回应着他，轻轻吸着Cobra的舌头，舌尖与他的相互撩拨。  
Cobra没有说，但他想村山也知道的。大家的祝福、新生活的开始、对彼此的信赖和勇气的确认，全部都是不能自制地想和恋人傻乎乎地缠绵的理由。  
一边继续接吻，Cobra的手伸到村山后方的穴口。想要和他彻底地结合在一起。  
充分的开拓花了些时间，所幸新买的安全套和润滑剂都放在近处的柜子上。身体被插入的时候村山终于肯看向Cobra，顺从地躺在桌上张开双腿的他把放下来的手伸向Cobra，Cobra的手覆上去与他相扣，两人的身体一点一点契合到底。  
再度热起来的性器从根部全部被紧致濡湿的软肉包裹，Cobra在村山的身体里缓慢地小幅度抽插，细腻地品尝甜美温暖的快感。村山随着他的动作眯着眼睛懒懒地轻喘，沾在额头的头发有些汗湿。  
下面已经一丝不挂，但村山上身的衣物都还松松垮垮地穿着，里面宽松的帽衫下摆被撩上露出勃起的性器和沾着体液的小腹，外面是Cobra那件胸口绣着老虎的黑色外套。  
Cobra的手在衣服下面抚摸村山的皮肤，恰好好处的肌肉和粗糙的伤疤证明这具身体属于和他一样为了自己的队伍战斗的SWORD的头目，但因为欲望从身体深处烧上来的滚烫、被他的手掌带起的战栗、还有摸到胸口时敏感又可爱的反应是只有Cobra才知道的隐秘。  
“……哈、啊…嗯嗯、……”乳首在布料底下被带茧的拇指揉蹭挤压，含着Cobra的甬道跟着浑身的细小颤抖绞紧，村山在桌子上弓起腰身摆动。  
手指揉搓着充血的突起，Cobra弯下腰鼻尖沿着村山绷紧的腹部从下往上滑动，把潮热的呼吸喷在隐隐起伏的肌肉上，然后把衣服拉到胸口以上舔上另一边。  
“……呜、啊！”圈在Cobra腰上的脚猛地夹紧，两处敏感点被触碰加上后穴里不停的搅动让村山的鼻音更加濡湿甜腻，手指扣紧桌沿。  
“这样、这样……真的像手术一样……”村山因为快感像是在苦恼的脸上浮现迷蒙的笑容，口齿黏腻不清，“弱点全部被Cobra酱找到了……”  
舌头底下形状优美的肌肉随着每一下舔舐无规律地弹动，把染上嫩红颜色的细小肉粒含住吮吸或者用牙齿轻咬时，头顶上的声音变得像在啜泣，村山身体内部带来麻药一样舒适火热的感觉。直到把那块舔到覆了一层水光Cobra才抬起头，他抹了抹自己额前的金发然后勾起一边嘴角，“又在想什么奇怪的事？”  
“啊、那、……嗯、那个……”村山揉了一把自己的眼角，勉强找回神智，“在想Cobra酱的弱点……嗯……”  
“我的弱点吗？”  
“嗯、嗯……比如说、不擅长喝冰的东西、哈、唔、花、花粉症……还、还有……对、上门推销的人、特别、呜…特别、没有办法、什么的……这样就、扯平了……”  
Cobra轻轻笑起来，“什么啊那是……”  
村山用手撑着桌子，察觉到他的意图Cobra搭了把手拉起他，村山坐在桌沿上抱住Cobra的脖子，两人汗湿的额头相抵。  
“真的没问题吗，山王连合会的总长Cobra啊……”村山那双漂亮的眼睛瞳仁深处有幽深却热烈的光芒，“今后还会有更多更多的弱点被我发现哦？”  
那种一往无前的执着，比所有的东西都要让Cobra更加为眼前这个人沉溺。以前作为对立组织的头领也是，现在作为认定的恋人也是。  
他们之间的输赢胜败已经失去了意义，彼此最深刻的弱点都将成为共有的东西。  
笑容里温柔的成分消失，Cobra笑得像第一次见面时盯上了对手的危险兽类，他像承诺那样咬上村山的嘴唇，“再好不过。”  
村山像打架时那样从喉咙里发出激动的笑声，搂住Cobra的头狠狠地回应这个吻，两个人嘴里都尝到了血的味道。  
“你的弱点，还有这里吧。”Cobra的动作变得凶狠，手指掐着村山的大腿，坚硬的性器用与刚才完全不同的力道撞上村山体内的敏感点。  
“啊、啊啊——！”村山仰起脖子放声叫出来，眼泪从紧闭的眼角被甩下，里面用力绞紧。  
“唔！”像单挑时打出重重的拳头一样，以身体上的强烈快感在追求胜负，有种几乎想摧垮对方的征服欲，每一寸血液都在沸腾。多少占据了主导地位的Cobra把炙热的硬挺抵在那一处撞击研磨，听到村山变了腔调的叫声愈发兴奋。  
“不是、这里！”头发突然被从后脑揪住，Cobra被迫抬起头，脸上满是湿痕的村山扯起嘴角，眼里有暴力的煽情色彩，“全部进来、进到最里面、最里面、全部都交给我啊，Cobra……”  
啊啊，是这个。  
迎面而来的致命一击。  
理智终于被残暴的欲望烧光，抓紧村山的肩膀，Cobra把他向自己索求的东西用最大的力气撞到底，全部埋进了他的身体里。  
在收缩的甬道里性器剧烈地搏动，明明已经都快要到达高潮，在挺动腰身的Cobra也好，四肢缠紧对方的村山也好，两个人都不肯先停下来。身体碰撞的声音还有野兽般的浊喘充满深夜里的房间，高潮在最后一个默契的亲吻中同时到来，浓重炽烈的快感像要把紧紧相连的身体真的熔在一起一样。  
两人都失神都有一阵，村山一直绷紧的腿垂下来，他重新躺回到桌面上长出了一口气，“好累……”  
Cobra把性器从村山身体里拔出来，处理好下半身，拉上裤链后给自己又倒了一杯水，经过了两轮之后虽然衣服乱了点，他还算是可以半夜出门买夜宵的状态。村山叫着好热好热，把自己上身的衣服也脱个精光，Cobra其实喜欢看他穿着自己的外套和自己做的样子，但看到赤裸的身体上浮起的汗水，还是什么都没有说。  
Cobra一边喝水一边用纸巾擦掉村山腹部和腿间白浊还有透明的体液，懒洋洋地任他摆弄的村山像摊开肚皮的猫。Cobra才注意到他的大腿内侧除了零散的吻痕还有发红的细密划痕，应该是被自己的裤子刮到。  
第三轮还是脱光衣服做吧。Cobra咽下最后一口水时这么想。  
果然村山腾地一下从桌子上坐起来，歪着脑袋看着他，“去床上？”

到了这个时候，Cobra才想起来今天真是做了相当失态的事情。有些不安地打开手机，屏幕上阿登来的信息“Cobra放心回家吧，聚会我们会善后”后面跟着的笑的表情一如既往地摸不透到底是什么语气。  
“Cobra酱在担心聚会的事吗？”偶尔会特别敏锐的村山躺在他身边打了个滚，把自己的手机高高地扬起给靠坐在床头的Cobra看，“我走之前已经跟阿登打过招呼啦，没事的吧~”  
聊天界面里显示他们离开ITOKAN的时间下先是村山的一句“你们家总长我就带走啦~”，后面是阿登的“那就拜托你了”。  
再往上，时间提早10分钟左右，是阿登发来的一句“想以后还能来ITOKAN的话，记得不要在里面做到最后哦”，果然还是以微笑的黄色小圆脸收尾。  
Cobra无可奈何地闭上眼，努力压下迟来的羞耻感，扔开自己的手机，从桌上摸过来烟盒，“在这里抽烟可以吗？”  
“唔，可以啊。”  
点燃烟草吸了一口，Cobra缓缓吐出白烟，手悬在床边防止烟灰掉到床上。突然感觉到腹部的重量，原来是村山横趴在他的肚子上，他把脑袋向Cobra夹着烟的那只手探，扭头用浑圆的猫目向上看着他，“Cobra酱我也想抽。”  
Cobra把掌心的那一侧凑近村山喂到他唇边，村山埋进下半张脸，含住滤嘴吸了一口。  
“呼——”从入嘴到浮夸地吐出烟雾根本不超过三秒钟，看来是根本没有过肺，村山有时候会喜欢这样无聊的玩乐。  
Cobra随意地揉了一把他的头发，再次把烟送到自己嘴边。  
村山看了他一眼，又开始蠕动身体，Cobra叼着烟看他像只用肚子移动的海豹一样慢腾腾地完全挪到自己身上。嘴里发出“嘿咻”那样的幼稚声音，村山把一边的腿跨过Cobra的身体，变成跨坐的姿势。  
恢复得真快啊。Cobra好笑又满意地想，当然不会让村山知道。  
村山用双手捧住他的脸，大大的黑眼睛里露出和现在的气氛完全不搭的好奇，“Cobra酱刚才说‘像梦里的一样’……意思是Cobra酱会梦见我吗？”  
脑子里又出现光裸的下身打开、上身穿着Cobra的外套躺在桌子上的村山的模样，喉咙里的烟忽然有些烧，脸上也因为自己说漏嘴的糗事发烫，Cobra移开目光，含含糊糊地应了一声“唔”。  
村山嘿嘿地傻笑起来，拇指揉着Cobra发红的耳朵，用很小心的力道拨弄他的耳钉，“我有比Cobra酱梦里表现得好吗？”  
这个人到底要说多少犯规的话啊。  
像叹气一样地吐出最后一口烟，Cobra把没吸完的烟准确地按灭在桌面的烟盒上，他盯着眼前的人说：“你比较好。”  
“这个我？”  
“只有你，笨蛋。”  
村山笑得更大声，埋在Cobra肩膀上手指揪紧了他的衬衫，“那、没有我来实现Cobra酱的梦的话，可不行了，对吧？”  
“不错的觉悟嘛。”Cobra说。

“……Cobra酱、Cobra酱……”  
新买的双人床发出规律的吱呀声。  
在他身上缓缓起伏的村山软绵绵地喊他，膝头、肩膀、脸颊全部染着可口的红润颜色，汗水从他脸上滑下来滴到Cobra的腹肌上。  
Cobra抬手从村山鼻头刮掉汗珠，隔着一小段距离也能感觉到汗津津的皮肤蒸起来的热度。  
“怎么？要是累了的话、”  
“要不、要不以后还是睡榻榻米好了……”  
“哈？”  
说了奇怪的话的人照例眯着眼笑得露出尖尖的虎牙，稚气和色气混合成不可思议的气质，“因为、感觉新买的床都要坏掉啦……！”  
“什么啊。”Cobra失笑。  
“有了床的声音之后、超级、像以前看的AV的感觉，总觉得…好糟糕啊……”  
“……明明就是在做着糟糕的事情吧。”  
“……也是哦……”村山咬着嘴唇闷笑，连睫毛也有些汗湿。  
村山腹部的肌肉随着他的动作被舒展成好看的形状，浅色的皮肤上渗出晶莹的汗。Cobra的手沿着狭长的线条抚摸上去，小腹和腰就绷得更紧，缺乏女性那种圆润柔和线条的狭窄腰身在扭动的时候呈现出属于男性青年的性感。  
“试着往自己舒服的地方碰，村山。”Cobra握着他的腰往那个方向引导。  
“嗯……可是……”  
这样做的话，村山总是会早一步投降，腰软得没办法继续做下去。  
“快点。”Cobra稍微挺了挺腰，往更深处撞了一下。  
村山发出一声惊喘，用漆黑的眼睛瞪了Cobra一眼，还是把身体抬起来，插进体内的性器顶端蹭到那一点时果然还是因为酥麻的感觉脱了力。但很快对更多快感的渴求占了上风，村山垂着睫毛渐渐开始更激烈地动作，一下一下都往自己的敏感点擦过。  
床响得比刚才还要大声，不过现在他已经没心思想这个了吧。  
就算是被说气量狭窄Cobra也不会反驳，他喜欢在这种时候看到村山除了他什么都没有在想的样子。就像是现在，明明因为自己贪婪索求的快感表情都恍恍惚惚，还是用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他问：“Cobra酱、也舒服嘛？”  
这个时候很想吻他，但以现在的体位好像没有办法。Cobra对他露出一个微笑，“嗯、你的身体里好热……”  
仅此就满意地舒了一口气，村山俯下身第一次亲到Cobra的下颌，第二次才亲到他薄薄的嘴唇，眼角染着绯红色的眼睛里露骨的侵略性和坦诚的无防备并存，“那我就不客气咯，Cobra酱……”

从浴室里出来的第一时间，在Cobra的大脑还没有反应过来的时候，鼻子才嗅到浓郁的食物香气肚子就发出饥饿的哀鸣。  
“啊，我就知道Cobra酱也饿了。”坐在餐桌边上的村山摆出一个胜利的手势。  
“这是当然的吧。”看到村山对面的位置上摆了一盒泡面，Cobra走到那边坐好。  
Cobra本来就少食，聚会时也主要是以酒水为主，加上后来无节制的……体力消耗，大半夜里饿成这样是好久都没有过的经历。  
想到这个，Cobra脸上浮现出古怪的神色，看着眼前的豚骨味泡面，和泡面下面的桌子。  
村山把一口面条吸溜进嘴里，一边嚼一边含糊地说：“没关系的吧，都擦干净了。”  
“……也是。”说着Cobra掰开了压在泡面上的筷子。  
有Cobra在身边的时候，就算是吃饭村山也很少会闭嘴。  
“说起来今天这个难道是——”  
“唔。”  
“嗯——先洗澡、还是先吃饭、还是先吃我，的模式？”  
“……”  
“玩笑啦~”村山自得其乐地笑起来，“有破绽！”他飞快地伸出筷子从Cobra碗里抢了一颗青豆。  
“小孩吗你是。”Cobra面不改色地在村山眼前从他碗里夹出一块鱼板。  
“切~”对他吐了吐舌头，村山把青豆放进嘴里狠狠地嚼。  
嚼着嚼着，动作渐渐越来越慢。  
Cobra吃着抢过来的鱼板，动作也越来越慢。  
先洗澡、先吃饭、还是先吃我——  
这么说来今天正好是向大家公开的日子，也收到了很多的祝福。  
那么、这样的话，简直就像——  
“我吃完了！”对面的人突然站起来，椅子发出很大的声音。他捧起泡面飞快地转身奔向厨房，但Cobra已经看到他连后颈都在发红。  
“村山！”Cobra也站起来。  
村山下意识地站住，还没有等他转身，Cobra已经把话说出了口：“明天、明天去买戒指吧！”  
比村山的回答要更快的是泡面啪的一下掉到地上的声音，整个人弹起来的村山看了一眼满地狼藉，又看了一眼Cobra，睁大眼睛看起来像要哭了一样。  
全世界都没有人见过鬼邪高的番长露出这样的表情吧。  
用力地吸了一口气，村山冲他大喊：“顺序太奇怪了吧Cobra酱！”

 

\- Fin -


End file.
